


maybe

by marblemugs



Series: skip & kiss [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, johnten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marblemugs/pseuds/marblemugs
Summary: johnny is not mad at all





	maybe

He’s still thinking about it that night. Taeil’s playing Super Smash on the Wii, but it’s quiet. After much deliberation, rolling around in the (rather ugly) floral purple comforter his mom had sent him from Chicago, he picks up his phone and scrolls to Ten’s contact.

“You’re finally gonna call him?” Taeil says. “I can’t even figure out what you’re mad about.”

“Yeah, that’s what Jisung said.”

“What is it? Exactly?”

“He’s,” Johnny pauses. “It’s kinda dumb.”

“It can’t be that dumb if it made you mad.”

“He,” Johnny hesitates to think. He’s not really sure how to explain it - it’s halfway between jealousy and frustration. As of late Ten’s been insistent on keeping Johnny to himself, which Johnny wouldn’t mind if it wasn’t keeping him from hanging out with the others. And Ten never wants to hang out when Johnny suggests it - he’d wanted to go kayaking on the river, and to the plaza to see a movie, and take a short trip to see the mountains. Ten had said no to all of it, and sometimes, Johnny finds him spending time with someone else. It’s an odd trap he’s in. “He’s like. Being weird about things. Hanging out and stuff.”

“Thank you, that was so specific.”

“No, I mean,” he buries his head into the pillow and groans. “I mean. He’s always - he wants me to hang out with him but only where he wants to go, and he gets mad when I hang out with anyone else. Ignores me and stuff. But when I wanna do stuff he always says no and then sometimes he’s like...I dunno. It’s kinda dumb. I’m probably being dumb about it.”

“You should talk to him about it.”

“Not you too.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Everyone’s telling me to just talk to him about it. How am I supposed to explain that? He’s gonna feel bad about it and then I’ll feel bad about bringing it up.”

“You know, it can be infuriating how selfless you are sometimes. So stubborn. Think of yourself for once.”

Johnny chucks one of his many stuffies (by many, he means many - there must be more than twenty on the bed) at Taeil. “I’m gonna call him.”

“We’ll see how that goes.”

Johnny finally finds the courage to press the little phone icon, watching the screen transition to the phone app and connecting his earbuds. The idea of Taeil hearing the kinds of things Ten says to him isn’t one that he’s too fond of. It seems like a long time before the call gets picked up.

“Hi!” Ten chimes. “Miss me?”

“Absolutely not. So nice and quiet here.”

“Hey!”

Johnny laughs, squeezing a Pooh plushie to his chest. “How’s it back home? Much brighter since you’re back, I’d assume.”

"'s raining,” Ten giggles, half flattered and half shy. “Tons and tons of rain. The street’s almost flooded. I went to the market today in inch-deep water.”

Of course, Johnny doesn’t get around to confronting Ten about the whole...fiasco. As they talk he convinces himself that he’s over-analyzing things, that Ten isn’t a selfish kind of person. He’s just doing too much thinking, as usual.

“Okay,” Johnny says finally. They’ve talked about everything from Ten’s family to the electric mosquito killer Ten used to run around with for shits and giggles. “”m gonna sleep now, baby. You sleep soon too, okay?”

“Okay,” he answers, not sounding tired in the least. Still just as bubbly as he was when they began talking two hours ago. “Goodnight, Johnny.”

“Goodnight, Ten. Sleep well.”

 

 

When Ten comes back from Thailand things are basically back to normal. Johnny’s frustration has subsided, for the most part, though it still nags at the back of his mind sometimes. It’s just that he’d rather not fight. He supposes it’ll come up sooner or later. 

  
  


“Johnny!” Ten barrels into his arms, silky hair making Johnny crinkle his nose. “Did you miss me?” 

 

“‘Course I missed you.” 

 

Ten’s eyes turn into crescents, sparkling like little stars.

 

“So,” Johnny ruffles his hair affectionately. “Where would you like me to take you?” 

 

“Oh, I - I made plans w - with Sicheng…” Ten ducks his head. “But tomorrow!” 

 

“Tomorrow,” Johnny murmurs, doing his best to hide his frustration. Apparently he doesn’t do a very good job.

 

“I - Johnny, I’m sorry,” Ten tries, picking up on it immediately. He seems to deflate a little bit, shrinking into Johnny’s chest as if to hide. “I didn’t mean -” 

 

“It’s okay.” 

 

“Johnny...” 

 

“It’s not my choice what you do, baby. You don’t have to apologize.” 

 

Ten still looks uncertain, staring up, eyes wide and hesitant. “I can - I don’t have to go with Sicheng…” 

 

“No, go with him. You made plans, didn’t you?”

 

“But I,” Ten swallows thickly. “You won’t...you’re not mad?” 

 

“ _ Ten _ .”

 

 

 

 

Johnny takes him on a date. 

Ten is absolutely glowing, energy running through every vein in his body. It’s all Johnny can do to keep up. 

“Look! Oh, Johnny, look at the - she’s adorable…” Ten’s got his nose all but pressed up against the glass window for the guinea pigs. Johnny took him to the animal shelter where he works, knowing Ten would fawn over the animals. 

“Who? Maisy?” 

“Is Maisy the one with crazy fur?” 

“Yes.” 

“Maisy,” Ten turns to him, eyes wide. “Oh, Johnny, I wish - I wish I - “ 

“Do you want her?” 

“I - I couldn’t - I don’t - “ Ten breathes. “I’m not allowed to have pets in the dorms…” 

“You know, there aren’t any pet rules in the frat house.” 

“Johnny,” Ten’s face softens and his lips part. “You wouldn’t…” 

“Guinea pigs aren’t very much work.” Johnny pulls the master key from his pocket, which he’d brought just in case Ten wanted to touch any of the shelter pets. “And it wouldn’t be too much trouble since I take care of them most days anyways.” 

“You can’t do that,” Ten tugs at the hem of his shirt. “Johnny.” 

“Maisy’s a baby,” Johnny swings the door open, gesturing for Ten to join him. “Only four months. She’ll only just be an adult when you graduate next year.” 

So Ten arrives back a the dorms with a snuffling guinea pig cradled carefully in his arms, filled with awe, stroking Maisy’s head gently. He’s pouty when Johnny takes her from his arms. 

“I wish she could stay with me.” 

“I know you do. But you have a key for the house, you can visit her whenever you want.” Johnny says. 

“Thank you for taking me out,” Ten mumbles then, ducking his head. “I really - I really had a lot of fun.” 

“You’re welcome, baby.” 

Ten’s staring at him, Johnny realizes, looking a little conflicted. Johnny decides to make the first move. He knows that for as outgoing as Ten is, he’s not forward enough for this.

“Can I kiss you?” 

“Please,” Ten breathes. 

It’s not clean by any means. It’s a messy kiss, teeth clacking together and lips not quite right. Maisy’s screeching between them, angry at being left out, and when she nips at Ten’s shirt hard enough to pinch his skin Ten pulls away. 

“Ow.” 

“Thank you, Maisy,” Johnny laughs. Maisy lets out a final, petulant screech, and clambers up Johnny’s chest to force him to hold her. “I think that’s our cue.” 

“Bye,” Ten whispers, cheeks flushed rosy. “I - I’ll see you when I see you.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Are you mad at me?” Ten blurts one day. Johnny freezes. 

“Am I…” he shakes his head. “What?” 

“Mad at me,” Ten’s voice drops to a soft mumble. His eyes are fixed on the floor tiles from where he’s perched on the kitchen counter, unable to meet Johnny’s eyes. As if he’s scared. 

“No, I’m not mad at you, baby.” Johnny heaves himself up off the couch, padding over to where Ten’s sitting and standing between his knees. Ten drops his head onto Johnny’s chest, sighing. “Why?” 

“Dunno. Just...had a hunch.” Ten shrugs halfheartedly. “You’re, um. Just. I…” 

“Did I do something to make you think that?” 

“I just - I feel like everytime we do something you’re out of it, I don’t - I don’t know if it’s me or if -” 

“It’s not you.” Johnny kisses the top of his head fondly, overwhelmed with affection when Ten shivers. His big hands span Ten’s back, rubbing over the little bumps of his spine to soothe him. “I like being with you, baby.”

“Taeyong said you’re mad.” 

“I’m not.”    
  


“Will you tell me?” Ten swallows thickly. “If - when you’re upset? I don’t wanna...” 

For a second Johnny’s stomach turns, but he shakes it off quickly. “Of course.” 

Johnny lifts Ten off the counter, throwing him gently onto the sofa and covering him with a blanket, soft and little and warm. So cute. Johnny’s smitten.

 

 

 

 

 

“You’re mad at me,” Ten mumbles one night. They’re cuddled together, watching an American movie (Johnny can’t remember for the life of him what it’s called, but Ten had wanted to watch it). Johnny’s been tense for hours. 

“I’m not. We went over this.” 

“Yes, you are,” Ten whispers. His wide, glimmering eyes stare up at Johnny until he looks down. “You’re mad at me.” 

“I -”

“You’re stiff,” he backs up, pulling his knees to his chest and looking for all the world like a child. “‘nd you haven’t commented on the bad cinematography yet.” 

Johnny’s heart warms a little at that. Ten knows him well. 

“I’m just tired.” 

“Then you would’ve fallen asleep,” Ten counters, eyes beginning to fill. “This movie is boring. Tell me why you’re mad at me.” 

“I’m not. Come on, Ten.” 

“Yes you are!” 

Johnny’s taken aback by how sharp Ten’s voice goes. In a minute, though, it dissolves, as does the boy’s resolve.

“Don’t be mad at me,” he whimpers. Johnny’s heart sinks. “Dunno what I did wrong but I - can I fix it?” 

“You didn’t do anything, baby. It’s just me. I’m being dumb.” 

“But I did,” Ten buries his face into Johnny’s chest unhappily. “‘nd now you’re - annoyed, I - I don’t - “ 

“I told you I’m being stupid about it. I’ll stop.” Johnny curls a hand around the back of Ten’s neck to ground him. “Don’t worry about it. I’m not angry with you and you didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“Can I sleep here tonight?” Ten mumbles. “Do you have morning class?” 

“Yeah, that’s fine. No class tomorrow but I have some errands to do so you’ll just have to come with.” He shrugs. Ten looks up, pouting, and Johnny cups his face. His nose is still a little crinkled with stress. Johnny kisses it. “Stop it.” 

“Kiss,” Ten mumbles. “Please.” 

Johnny never tells him no.

  
  
  
  


“Sorry,” Ten whispers that night. They’re snuggled together in a bed meant for one person, but neither really minds (even though Johnny’s body is way too big and way too warm for Ten to be comfortable). 

“What?” 

“Made you mad,” he kisses Johnny’s collar. “Sorry.” 

“Thought we were past that.” 

“I’m not. I know I did  _ something _ . ‘nd I know I’m not gonna get it out of you so just...sorry. For whatever it was.” 


End file.
